Haleys Dream
by roncrazy
Summary: Ron comforts his daughter after she has a bad dream. Or was it real? I hope you enjoy the story. Please tell me what you think. Thanks to Kaite my beta.


Haley's Dream...

It was a warm summer night. Ron had just fallen asleep when he was woken by an ear-piercing scream. He shot strait up in bed "What the hell was that?" he said more to himself than anyone else.

However Hermione, who was woken by the scream as well, asked with concern in her voice "Was that Haley?" they both jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to their daughter Haley's room. Hermione ran across the room to her "What's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked the terrified little girl. She quickly looked Haley over to make sure she was alright.

Haley was sitting on her bed pointing to the window across the room. "The bad man was at my window" she cried.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron then walked over to the window and looked outside. His eyes scanned the yard carefully before saying "There is no one out there honey. It was just a dream." He checked the lock, closed the curtains, and walked over to the bed.

"No. Daddy it wasn't a dream. He was at my window. I saw him!" She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Ron sat down on the bed "Well he's not there now" he said patting her leg.

"I'm not lying daddy. He was standing right there." She pointed over to the window once more. Then she crossed her arms with a huff. Ron thought she looked like a little Hermione sitting there. Except for the Weasly red hair and freckles that is. She looked just like her mum.

"Now baby girl I didn't say you were lying." He moved up to the top of the bed and put his arms around her. "I believe you." He said hugging her to him.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Well of course I do why would you think that I wouldn't?"

"Philip and James said that I was just being a big baby. And that you and mummy would not believe me."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances "I will have a talk with Uncle Harry tomorrow about James and your mum will handle your brother. Ok?" He said looking down at her and smiling.

"They're going to be mad I told you." She said looking down at her hands.

"Well don't worry about that baby girl. You know what to do when they pick on you don't you." He said smiling down at her.

Haley smiled and nodded. "Yep. I'll sick crookshanks on them."

"That's right." He smiled. He looked over to Hermione, watched her give him a stern little look, and then roll her eyes. Haley saw it to and she started to giggle. "Hey, are you laughing at me?" he said tickling her. Haley's giggles turned into laughter as Ron tickled her some more "Ok now its time to go back to bed." He said kissing her on the head.

"NO! Please don't go daddy I'm scared." She said clutching Ron's arm.

"It's ok I'm here. Daddy's not going to let anything hurt you." He hugged her to him. He looked over at Hermione and she knew what he was thinking.

She got up and kissed Haley on the head "Mummy will see you in the morning ok? I love you sweetie. Night." She lend over and kissed Ron "I love you."

"I love you to. Night." Then he mouthed, "I'll be in, in a while." Hermione nodded and left the room.

Haley snuggled closer "I'm sorry for being such a baby Daddy."

He hugged her tight "You're not a baby honey. You're scared that's ok. Everyone gets scared sometimes."

"Even you Daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes honey even me." He replied with a smile

"What scares you?"

Ron looked down at her "You really want to know?" Haley nodded. He thought for a minute then said. "Spiders. Spiders scare me." He did not what to frighten her even more by telling her what really scares him. That was losing his family.

"Spiders." She giggled. "But daddy spiders are little they cant hurt you." she giggled again.

"Yeah. Well they still scare me. Hey your mums afraid of stuff to." He said smiling trying to take the heat off himself.

"Really? What." Haley's big brown eyes shined with excitement.

"Flying. Your mum is afraid of flying. But you can't tell her I told you. She would kill me." He said smiling. "Its are little secret ok." He put his finger up to his mouth "Shhh ok?"

Haley did the same thing. "I promise." She said giggling. "What about Philip? Is he scared of anything?" she asked lying down on her bed.

Ron lend against the top of the bed. "Let's see your brother is scared of garden gnomes."

"So that's why you and me always have to clear the garden?"

"Yep that's why. He won't even come outside till its clear."

Haley smiled "What about Uncle Harry?" she asked yawning. "Is he scared of anything?"

Ron sat there for a minute. "You know what sweetie. I don't think your Uncle Harry is scared anything." He said grinning. "I have not seen your uncle back down from anything or anyone."

"But you said…" she replied sleepily.

"I know baby girl. However, daddy's can be wrong sometimes. But I know that this daddy loves his little girl." He said smiling down at the now half-sleeping child. He kissed her forehead "I love you Haley Jean."

"I love you to daddy." She replied sleepily.

Ron got up off the bed and went to the window. Moving the curtains aside, he looked out into the night. "I may be afraid of spiders. But I'm not afraid of you. And nether is Harry. We will find you. You can't hide forever Voldemort." He turned from the window and looked at Haley. "When it comes to keeping my family safe. I'm afraid of nothing." He lend down and kissed her once more before leaving the room.


End file.
